Counting Planes
by Cheye13
Summary: Troyella. Songfic to Gary Allen's Watchin' Airplanes.Can't really think of a summary, so if you've heard the song, you know what it's about. Please R&R!


**Counting Planes**

The long yellow grass swayed in the wind, hitting the side of the old truck soundlessly. The dark-haired basket-baller on the hood has his electric blue eyes on the pink sky. He'd been watching it since it was blue. Since she left.

_Sittin' out here on the hood of this truck lookin' up_

_At a caramel colored sunset sky_

She had called a cab. She explained before she left, but she left all the same.

_Checking my watch, doin' the math in my head_

_Countin' backwards from when you said goodbye_

"Troy, you're never around. You're always traveling, playing. I'm left here alone. All the time. I don't think I can handle that, Troy. I'm sorry." She grabbed her key chain, slid the house key off of it, and handed it to him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and slipped out the door.

He couldn't let her go without a fight. "Where will you go?"

_Well, those runway lights are getting brighter_

"Relatives," she stated simply, not looking back. But after she opened the cab door, she paused and their eyes met. He saw her dark eyes filled with emotion. Sorrow, pity, apologies. But then the moment was gone and so was she.

Frustrated with his spinning thoughts, he slammed his fist against the door frame he stood in and rested his head against it with a sigh.

_I'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes_

_Take off and fly_

_Tryin to figure out which one you might be on_

_And why you don't love me anymore_

With realization, he straightened, grabbed his keys, and headed out to his truck. He knew she didn't have any relatives close by so he knew she was going to the airport. Which is how he ended up in the field right outside the airport. He had nothing to say that would keep here here.

_I would of lied, should of cried_

_Could have tried harder_

_Done anything to make you stay_

He looked at his watch. She was probably halfway to Florida by now.

He looked over at the runway. The lights were getting brighter. It was getting late. He imagined running after her plane. Running down the runway. And her looking out her window, looking at him as if he was crazy. Sometimes she made him think he was.

_I wonder what you'd do if you looked out you window_

_And saw me runnin' down the runway_

_Just like I was crazy_

But the fence was too high.

_But that fence is too high, and so am I_

He watched numerous planes fly by overhead, each one reminding him of how far away she was now. High up in the air and so, so far away. . .

_I'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes_

_Take off and fly_

_Tryin' to figure out which one you might be on_

_And why you don't love me anymore_

_By now, I know you're 30 thousand feet above me_

_But a million miles away, a million miles away_

_By now I know how to act like you don't love me_

The pink sky soon became dark, and dusk faded to night. Later and later it grew.

_So I'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes_

_Take off and fly_

Soon, he was laying on his back in the grass, watching the clouds pass by, instead of counting the planes that flew overhead. She came slowly from the airport. He sat up. She kept walking toward him. When she reached him, she knelt beside him and kissed him. "I'm sorry, Troy. I've changed my mind. We can make this work." He kissed her again. Then they lay down and watched the clouds together. And he felt the weight, warmth, and shape of her laying against him. A feeling he had come to love so much, and the feeling he missed when she was only gone for that short time.

I'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes

Take off and fly

Tryin' to figure out which one you might be on

And why you don't love me anymore

Gabriella came walking through the tall grass. She was headed for the white, beat up pick-up truck out in the middle of the field. When she made it to the truck, she put her bags in the back and threw her purse through the open driver's window. She moved to the front end of the truck and watched his chest rise and fall calmly. Then she climbed up onto the hood next to him. She settled into his arms, loving his warmth and realizing for the first time how much she missed him, even if she had only left for a few hours.

_Hey, I'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes_

_go by, by, by_

"Troy. I love you. And I can't make myself stay away. So I guess we're gonna have to make this work." Her whispered words hung on the air, like a blanket, shielding the couple from the chill of the night. She kissed him lightly on his forehead, and he stirred somewhat, grasping her tighter. She snuggled into him.

"I love you, Gabriella." His whispers startled her.

"Troy?" He didn't answer, and she realized he was talking in his sleep.

"Never leave me."

"I'm not, baby. I'm not leaving." She stroked his check with her hand. Then she followed him to sleep.

_I'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye..._


End file.
